Rome mon amour
by MissClaire29
Summary: Emmett, Alice et Bella partent en vacances à Rome... Trouveront-ils leurs moitiés là-bas ?
1. Chapitre 1

Rebonjour tout le monde.

Cette histoire devait être un O.S mais au final, je pense qu'il sera trop long, alors je vais essayer d'en faire une histoire à plusieurs chapitres...

Je ne préfère pas dire quand je vais publier, la suite, ce sera aléatoire, selon le temps que j'aurais.

Merci à celles qui me suivront dans ma nouvelle histoire.

Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années, et soyez raisonnables.

* * *

- Allez, quoi ! Bella ! Tu ne peux pas dire non ! Tu as besoin de VA-CAN-CES ! Pépia Alice, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Non, non, non et non ! Réfutais-je.

- Le travail te surmène ! Regarde, tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os ! T'es vraiment moche comme ça.

Je soupirais. C'était parti. Bella ceci, Bella cela… Il y avait toujours un truc qui clochait. Alice se donnait un malin plaisir à me dénigrer devant moi, comme si j'étais sourde. Je l'aimais d'une amitié sans faille, mais elle dépassait souvent les bornes, exagérant les choses.

- T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Regardes-toi ! Tu es maigre ! Tu te caches sous des vêtements trois fois trop grands pour toi… Il est temps de refaire ta garde-robe, ma jolie, confia t-elle en me tapotant l'épaule.

- Je ne veux pas refaire ma…

- Tchip ! Tu te tais et tu subis !

- Sœurette, t'en as pas marre de torturer cette pauvre Bella ? Viens là, fit Emmett à mon attention. Elle n'osera pas t'embêter si tu es dans mes bras.

Je partis directement me blottir contre Emmett, ce qui fit grogner Alice. Elle était un peu jalouse de cette relation que son frère et moi avions. Alice et lui étaient jumeaux, et n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, même à 24 ans. La colocation entre Alice, Emmett et moi donnait lieu à de sacrés fous rires, de superbes soirées et de magnifiques moments.

- Em, t'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Rome, c'est super ! Le colisée, les glaces… Le shoppiiiing !

- La revoilà avec son shopping, ironisais-je. Je suis majeure, Alice. MA-JEU-RE ! Je sais faire mes choix toute seule.

- Ok, j'arrête, fit la petite brune aux airs de lutin en s'avachissant dans le canapé. Tu pars demain, au fait.

- QUOI ? Mais…

- Tes jours de congés sont pris. J'ai appelé Carmen dès que j'ai eu nos billets.

- NOS billets ?

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Alice regarda un de ses films à l'eau de rose, Emmett faisant je ne sais quoi dans sa chambre et moi rédigeant un compte-rendu pour Carmen.

- Rah mais regarde-moi ce gland ! Allez quoi, embrasse là ! T'en crève d'envie, idiot, marmonna Alice en avalant une poignée de Smarties. Mais quel con, lui…. Les producteurs auraient franchement pu choisir un gars moins idiot…

Je partis me coucher vers 22h30, et ne mis que très peu de temps avant de m'endormir. Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par Alice, comme à chaque fois. Regardant le réveil, je poussais un cri d'effroi.

- Cinq heures quarante ? Cinq heures du mat ? T'es pas sérieuse, Alice Brandon ! T'as rien d'autre à faire à cette heure ?

- Bah si. Faut préparer tes affaires, fit-elle en balançant ma valise sur le bout de mon lit, manquant d'écraser mes petits pieds.

Alice avait son pyjama Disney avec des têtes de Mickey partout sur le tissu, et elle tentait malheureusement d'ouvrir ma valise récalcitrante, dont la fermeture coinçait souvent.

- Bonjour quand même, Bella ! Fit-elle alors que je quittais la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bains.

Je partis dans la cuisine et me servis une tasse de café brûlant, allumant au passage la chaine hifi, à moitié réveillée.

- Salut Belli-Bella ! Fit la voix tonitruante d'Emmett, m'arrachant un bond sur mon tabouret.

- Salut, Em. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va et toi ?

- Ouep. Au fait, Alice, si tu tiens à te trouver un mec à Rome, n'embarque pas ce pyjama Disney que tu as sur les fesses ! Tu vas te taper la honte intégrale !

- Bien sûr que non, réfuta Alice, en passant la tête en dehors de ma chambre. J'ai de superbes nuisettes en satin dans ma valise, je ne suis pas neuneu quand même ! Pour qui tu me prends, Isabella Swan ?

Après deux heures de valises, de rangement et de nettoyage, nous fûmes enfin prêts à partir pour l'aéroport. Alice était au volant, et nous craignions tous qu'elle nous cause un accident tant elle était excitée de partir. Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, nous enregistrâmes nos valises et nous nous baladâmes dans les magasins. Nous étions deux heures trop tôt, j'aurais pu dormir largement plus, si Alice ne m'avait réveillée comme une sauvageonne. Comme à son habitude, ma meilleure amie voulait dévaliser les boutiques. En ce jour, il y avait énormément de monde, c'en était trop. Alice était intenable, les gens bousculaient, ne s'excusant pas.

- Pause café. Je vais crever de soif, affirmais-je.

- Moi je n'ai pas soif, je vais regarder les vitrines, déclara Alice. J'en peux plus d'attendre.

- Je t'avais dit que tu nous avais réveillés trop tôt, qu'on était parti trop tôt… Tu ne veux jamais m'écouter, fis-je, avant de me rendre compte qu'Alice était partie. Emmett, cappuccino ? Un cappuccino et un thé fruits rouges, s'il vous plaît, ordonnais-je au serveur.

- Ça ferait 5,40$.

Le prix me resta en travers de la gorge, mais je payais quand même. Nous attendîmes le retour d'Alice, et nous embarquâmes quand elle fit réapparition, deux sacs dans les mains. Je soupirais, et nous montâmes dans l'avion. Évidemment, j'étais placée à côté d'elle. Nous avions une escale d'une heure à New-York, avant de repartir pour l'Italie.

« Bonjour à toutes et tous, et bienvenue sur le vol Seattle-New-York. Veillez à avoir attaché vos ceintures, le décollage étant imminent. Bon voyage avec American Airlines ».

Les hôtesses apparurent, poussant un charriot plein de rafraichissements. Alice se prit une bouteille de Sprite, à 4$.

- Putain, Alice, 4$ ! Tu paies 1,50$ au Walmart !

- Ouais mais j'avais soif.

- T'avais qu'à venir boire un café avec nous au lieu de faire ta fana de shopping, râlais-je.

- Oh Bella… Arrête de râler, je suis sure que prendre une petite semaine de congés ne te fera pas de mal… Détends-toi un peu.

Marmonnant dans ma barbe, l'avion décolla doucement, et une fois que nous étions dans les airs, le commandant nous informa que nous pouvions détacher nos ceintures. Les écrans plats s'allumèrent, et nous vîmes notre trajet en direct. Puis, le commandant nous mit un film, Black Swan, avec Natalie Portman et Mila Kunis. Alice n'arrêtait pas de commenter le film, ce qui était franchement désagréable, et pas que pour moi, car les voisins de devant se retournèrent.

- Alice, tais-toi, je n'ai pas vu le film, et je ne comprends rien avec toi.

Emmett se leva, et prit la place d'Alice. Posant ma tête contre son épaule, je regardais paisiblement le film à ses côtés. Je m'endormis sans faire gaffe, et ce fut la voix du commandant de bord qui me réveilla.

_« Les hôtesses vont passer dans les couloirs afin de vous distribuer vos plateaux repas. La compagnie American Airlines vous souhaite un bon appétit ». _

Je regardais Emmett, qui me sourit et embrassa mon front. Nous mangeâmes en silence, Alice parlant tout le temps. Je donnais ma viande à Emmett, étant végétarienne de nature. Nous fîmes un changement en fin d'après-midi, avec une demi-heure de pause à l'aéroport avant de réembarquer, Alice se hâtant de faire pipi.

- Ça fait deux heures que je me retiens, j'en pouvais plus, clama t-elle en ressortant.

- Pourquoi t'as pas été dans l'avion ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas faire pipi en l'air. Ça me stresse. Je n'arrive jamais à faire pipi dans les avions.

- Par contre, la dernière fois, avec… Comment c'était ? Liam ? Tu ne pissais pas dans les toilettes mais qu'est-ce que tu as pris ton pied ! Balança Emmett.

- T'as pas osé. Emmett, t'as pas osé ! T'as… Oh espèce de petit con! Fit Alice en essayant désespérément de sauter sur le dos de son frère.

- T'es trop petite, la naine. Moi par contre…

Emmett la souleva et la mis sur son épaule droite, et ils se chamaillèrent comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et peu de temps après nous repartîmes en direction de Rome, avec une nuit à passer dans les airs. Une heure après le décollage, le commandant nous mis de nouveau un film. Devant Iron Man, Emmett râlai, trouvant que Robert Downey Jr était plus beau que lui.

- Lui il a un cœur en plastique, moi j'en ai un vrai qui bat. Grosse différence.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'aime pas Pepper Potts.

- Elle ne casse pas des bricoles, la Pepper. Toute plate, et nunuche. Rosalie, elle, elle n'est pas comme Pepper, fit Emmett en souriant au souvenir de Rosalie. Tu veux que je te fasse une liste Rosalie VS Pepper ? Rosalie est une vraie blonde, pas Gwyneth. Rosalie a des formes, pas Gwyneth. Rosalie, c'est joli comme prénom, Gwyneth, c'est… moche. Si j'étais Iron Man, bah je choisirais Rosalie. Pas cette nunuche de Pepper. Il a des mauvais goûts, l'homme en fer. Tous les super-héros ont des goûts bizarres.

- Emmett, t'es pas un super héros, et t'as quand même des goûts vraiment chelou, des fois, balança Alice.

- Ta bouche, la naine, et retourne baver devant 'Roooooobert', fit Emmett en imitant Alice.

Je m'endormis directement avant que les hôtesses ne viennent donner le repas du soir. Lorsque je me réveillai, Emmett ne dormait pas encore.

- Insomnie ? Demandais-je.

- Nan. Je n'ai pas confiance dans ces trucs volants. Je me rattraperai demain soir.

- Tu ne vas pas faire plus de 24 heures sans dormir, Emmett.

- J'ai fait bien plus de 24 heures sans dormir, chérie. J'ai été jeune, tu sais.

- Ah bon ? Mais t'as quoi, 70 ans ? T'es bien conservé, dis.

- Trop drôle, Belli Bella. Regarde l'autre naine qui pionce la bouche ouverte… Bwark… Oh j'ai une idée, fit Emmett en sortant son téléphone.

- Emmett, non. Ça ne se fait pas.

- Elle l'a fait une fois. Quand on est allé à Anchorage avec le lycée. Ce n'est qu'une petite vengeance.

Il se leva de son siège et pris Alice en photo, alors qu'elle était en train de dormir, la bouche ouverte. Se rasseyant à son siège, il me montra la photo, et cliqua sur l'application Facebook.

- Emmett, elle va t'en vouloir.

- M'en fiche. J'aurais la paix, comme ça.

- Oh je crois que non… Elle va te faire la misère. Vraiment.

- Moi, je dis que non. On parie ?

- On parie une journée entière dans les magasins. Le perdant paye à l'autre 300$ de fringues.

- Ça marche! Give me five! Sourit Emmett en tapant dans la main.

Emmett était persuadé de gagner, moi non. J'avais d'ores et déjà hâte, rien que pour qu'Emmett aie la rage d'avoir perdu son pari, et qu'il me paie les 300$ de fringues qu'il me devait. Après cela, Emmett s'endormit doucement, et je sortis un livre de mon sac de voyage. Regardant ma montre, je remarquais qu'il restait un peu plus de cinq heures de vol, encore et que deux rangs plus loin il y avait un jeune homme qui ne dormait pas et qui préférait lire. Comandant à une hôtesse de quoi boire et manger, je replongeai dans ma lecture. Soudain, je sentis la place à côté de moi en train de s'affaisser.

- Vous aussi, les avions, vous n'avez pas assez confiance pour dormir ?

Tournant ma tête, je découvris un superbe jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux verts émeraude. Il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et je me contentais d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. La voix du jeune homme était grave, sensuelle… Un ténor sublime. Il avait tout pour faire tomber les femmes sous le charme. Me faire tomber sous son charme.

- Trop dormi, plutôt. J'ai dormi pendant le premier vol Seattle-New-York, et là pareil… Une vraie marmotte.

- Vous en avez de la chance. Je n'ai pas confiance en l'aviation. Avec tous ces problèmes de crash, d'attentats, j'ai un peu peur. Mais pour rejoindre Rome, pas le choix.

- Oui, ce n'est pas faux. A moins que vous ne nagiez…

- J'ai beau être un très bon nageur… Rejoindre l'Europe à la nage me prendrait un temps fou, rit-il. Au fait, je suis Edward.

- Isabella. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

Et ainsi, Edward et moi parlâmes pendant plus d'une heure de nos goûts musicaux, cinématographiques, littéraires, alimentaires… Je dus m'absenter pour aller aux toilettes, et tenter de ne pas fondre de chaleur devant cet Apollon tout en muscles et en beauté. Au sortir, je le retrouvais devant les toilettes, un pied contre le mur. Le jeune homme me poussa dans les toilettes, et m'embrassa fougueusement.

Refermant la porte derrière moi, il commença à embrasser mon visage, mon cou, et il fit sauter les boutons de mon petit gilet noir, découvrant mon magnifique t-shirt des Rolling Stones, qu'il ne tarda pas à enlever. Mes seins furent à l'air dans la foulée, ainsi que mon jean et mon boxer. Edward fut aussi rapidement déshabillé, et il enfila un préservatif avant d'entrer doucement en moi.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de… Oh… Le… Hum… Faire dans… Oh… un avion !

Nous fîmes tendrement l'amour, avant de ressortir sagement comme si de rien n'était du petit espace de l'avion. Emmett était réveillé, et me fit un sourire que je connaissais bien. Il savait. Tentant de le dissuader de balancer des choses, ce fut Edward qui prit la parole en premier.

- Vous êtes son frère ?

- Non, je suis son coloc. Alors, t'as baptisé les toilettes, Bells ?

- Emmett ! T'es pas correct… Rendors-toi, par pitié, ou je vais avec Edward à sa place.

- Tu oserais m'abandonner ?

- Oui. Alors fermes-là.

Emmett fit une moue boudeuse, et Edward et moi parlâmes encore et encore, jusqu'au petit-déjeuner.

- Et donc tu es manager de l'entreprise de ton père ?

- Exact. Je viens juste à Rome pour deux jours, le temps de voir comment la filiale italienne se porte, tout ça… Et toi ?

- Vacances forcées.

- Oh…

- Mais si elle couche avec toi, ce ne sera pas forcé. Elle ne va plus te lâcher, vu les cris qu'elle poussait.

- Tu nous as écoutés pendant qu'on… Emmett ! M'offusquais-je.

- Je me demandais ce que tu trafiquais… Je ne veux pas perdre ma coloc !

- Ouais bah c'est fichu ! Pépia Alice. Salut, moi c'est Alice, la sœur de Baloo. Toi tu es…

- Le gars avec qui Bella s'est envoyée en l'air dans les toilettes il y a une heure à peine.

- Emmett, grogna Bella. Edward, on va aller à ta place, je crois. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Alice, ton frère t'a pris en photo pendant que tu dormais !

- QUOI ?

Je me levais, lançant un clin d'œil à Emmett et souriant à Edward, avec qui je rejoignis ses fauteuils. Nous parlâmes encore et encore, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années. Même si je ne savais pas où nous mènerait ce voyage à Rome, je préférais ne pas y penser et profiter.

- Tu es à quel hôtel ?

- L'Adagio Roma Dehon Hôtel. Alice a des goûts de luxe… Toi ?

- Le même hôtel que toi.

- Tu pourrais venir avec moi, dans ma chambre… C'est des chambres doubles… Enfin si tu veux, hein. Je ne veux pas te forcer.

- Ça ne te dérangera pas ?

- Tu rigoles ? Viens. Tu n'as qu'une réunion, ce matin, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Je rentre après-demain.

Je souris, et le commandant de bord nous informa que le petit-déjeuner allait être servi. Edward prit un café avec un jus d'orange et un croissant, tandis que je pris un thé avec une brioche. Nous n'arrêtions pas de parler, si bien que j'entendais quand même Emmett raconter à Alice comment il avait interprété mon escapade aux toilettes avec Edward. Nous atterrissâmes peu de temps après que le petit-déjeuner fut débarrassé, et chacun récupéra ses valises. Alice partit louer un 4x4 à l'agence à côté de l'aéroport, et nous allâmes à l'hôtel, Emmett et Alice devant et Edward et moi à l'arrière.

Une fois arrivés, nous nous douchâmes et nous préparâmes. Rome en juin était légèrement chaud, et je revêtis un short beige et un t-shirt blanc, afin d'être à l'aise pour la journée shopping qui s'annonçait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Second chapitre de** _Rome, Mon Amour_ ! **Je tiens à préciser que ce sera pas Rosalie la chérie d'Emmett, mais quelqu'un d'autre... Vous serez surprises x). Bref, voilà, je vous laisse lire ce second chapitre sagement. A très bientôt !**

* * *

Lorsqu'Edward sortit de la salle de bains, je manquai un battement. Son costume lui allait à merveille, faisant un contraste entre sa peau pâle et la noirceur de sa tenue. Il embrassa mon front, et Alice et Emmett arrivèrent à ce moment là.

- Ouah, Edward, t'es canon, s'empressa Alice de balancer.

- Merci, Alice. Je dois y aller, je serais là pour 18 heures. Bella ? Il y a un mot pour toi dans la salle de bains… A ce soir, fit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

- Bonne journée, et bonne réunion.

- Merci. Bon shopping à toi.

Alice courut à la salle de bains et chopa le papier qu'Edward m'avait laissé. Elle le lit à voix basse, avant de pousser un petit cri.

- Donnes-le moi, Al.

- Ah ! Je suis trop trop trop contente pour toi, Bells !

_Bella, _

_Je te souhaite une belle journée, et je te dis rendez-vous à 18 heures. Ce soir, je t'invite au restaurant._

_E. _

Sur mon nuage, nous partîmes changer notre monnaie en monnaie locale, et nous entamèrent notre journée shopping. Emmett me promis de me payer tous mes achats, comme promis dans le pari qu'il avait perdu. Ça ne m'étonna pas qu'Alice veuille faire tous les magasins de la ville, mais de là à vraiment TOUS les faire, mes pieds imposèrent une pause aux environs de 15 heures heure locale, où nous mangèrent en terrasse sous le soleil italien.

Après une bonne heure de repos, nous repartîmes faire quelques autres magasins, et nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel. Le majordome me donna un colis qu'on avait livré à mon nom, et je l'embarquai avec moi sous le bras.

A peine rentrée dans l'ascenseur, je me déchaussais et marchait jusque ma chambre pieds nus. Je saluais Alice et Emmett, qui avaient prévu de faire un tour au bar de l'hôtel avant d'aller se coucher.

- Je viendrais te coiffer et te maquiller dans une heure si tu veux.

- Ne te dérange pas. Edward ne va pas tarder à arriver, et je suis majeure, rappelles-toi.

- Oui, bon, je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Allez, salut, Bells. Tu me raconteras, hein !

- A voir ! Là, j'ai juste envie d'un putain de bain.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre, et me déshabillais, avant de faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire et d'y verser mon gel douche. Je mis une robe de chambre, et entrepris de défaire ma valise en attendant que le bain coule, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps. Je n'entendis même pas Edward arriver derrière moi, et il déposa un baiser sur ma clavicule.

- Bonsoir, Pretty Woman.

- Bonsoir, Sexy Boy. Comment as été ta journée ?

- Banale et longue. Toi ?

- Épuisante. Mais je m'en sors avec 300€ d'achats payés par Emmett.

- Bien. Tu n'as pas ouvert mon cadeau ?

- Non, je voulais l'ouvrir après le bain qui nous attend.

- Tu as fait couler un bain ? Juste ce qu'il me faut…

Il me porta jusque la salle de bains en m'embrassant, et nous nous glissâmes dans l'eau chaude. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour satisfaire notre attirance, et dégager notre délivrance, Edward me faisant l'amour dans l'eau. En sortant, j'ouvris le cadeau qu'il m'avait fait, et je découvris une somptueuse robe noire en dentelle.

- Elle est magnifique, Edward. Merci.

Je l'embrassais et le poussais dans le lit, où nous refîmes l'amour et manquant d'être pris en flag par Alice et Emmett, qui entrèrent bien facilement dans la chambre, Alice ayant sa carte bancaire en main.

- Et ben… On a loupé un truc, Em.

- Dommage, sister. La prochaine fois.

Je partis m'habiller rapidement, enfilant la robe qu'Edward m'avait offerte et me coiffant d'une tresse épi sur le côté. Je mis un trait de liner et un peu de mascara, avant de ressortir de la salle de bains, devant une Alice bouche-bée, un Edward excité, et un Emmett souriant.

- Elle te va super, ta robe. Pis ce n'est pas de la gnognotte, en plus. Tu sais prendre les femmes par les sentiments, Edward. C'est bien, commenta Alice.

- On va y aller, bébé ? J'ai réservé pour 19h30.

- Prenez le 4x4, on ne compte pas s'en servir ce soir, fit Alice en nous donnant les clefs.

Nous partîmes au restaurant en 4x4. Je remarquais qu'il était super chic, et je me sentis d'un coup mal à l'aise. L'hôtesse d'accueil nous plaça devant la baie vitrée donnant vue sur le Colisée, et nous commandâmes.

- Tu es végétarienne, je vois.

- Oui…

- J'aurais dû te demander avant.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ? Demanda une serveuse avec une voix trop mielleuse.

- Oui. Une salade César, une julienne de légumes au tofu, s'il vous plaît.

- Et vous ?

- Une tranche de chèvre poêlée au miel et aux noix, un steak saignant avec une julienne et une part de Tiramisu.

- C'est noté. Que vous faudra t-il en boisson ? Un apéritif peut-être ?

- Un pichet de vin rosé, et de l'eau. Pour l'apéritif… Fit-il en me regardant.

- Un cocktail sans alcool, pour moi.

- Deux cocktails sans alcool.

- Très bien. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, messieurs dames.

Dès que la serveuse fut partie, Edward me regarda de ses yeux absolument déconcertants, et me posa des questions. Nous mangeâmes sagement, avant qu'Edward ne décide de payer entièrement l'addition, ce que je tentais de réfuter, mais il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et souleva mon visage pour que je croise son regard.

- Je t'ai invitée. Alors je paie.

- La prochaine fois, je paie.

- Ça me convient. Il ne faudrait pas que tu profites trop de moi. Profit mutuel. Tu vois le genre. Un coup tu domines, l'autre coup, je domine.

- Hm. Donc tu veux du SM.

Edward éclata de rire, et embrassa mon front. J'étais fière de ma connerie, et à vrai dire, je ne voulais pas déjà rentrer à l'hôtel, la nuit était belle, éclairée par la lune et les étoiles.

- Ça te dirait une balade nocturne dans Rome avec moi ?

- Tout me dit avec toi.

- Edward… Juste pour être sûre… Nous… Sommes un couple, ou…

- Nous sommes un.

Je soupirais, et lui souris. Il prit ma main, et nous entamâmes notre balade dans la ville de l'amour, faisant des pauses pour s'embrasser, et plus ça allait, plus j'avais envie de lui. Je le sentis aussi se tendre, son érection grossissante dans son costard.

Nous rentrâmes au bout d'une heure, notre désir avait explosé pendant la balade et j'avais juste envie de devenir sienne pour la nuit, ma déesse intérieure me suppliant de le baiser dans tous les recoins de la chambre. Je bouillais de désir pour cet homme aux facettes multiples, aussi bien sérieux que drôle. Nina Simone chantait dans ma tête, et je ne pouvais qu'agréer ses paroles. Je me sentais bien.

Edward me prit déjà dans l'ascenseur, soulevant ma robe pour me toucher partout. Ma respiration était haletant, et il me porta jusque la chambre avant de me déposer sur le lit, et se déshabilla en deux temps trois mouvements. Je me déshabillai ensuite, gardant mes sous-vêtements, ordre d'Edward. Il entreprit d'embrasser chaque partie de mon corps nu, avant d'enlever mon soutien-gorge et de baiser mes seins, les sucer, jusqu'à ce que je le supplie de me faire sienne.

Le désir me reprenait plus fort, mais ce fut une explosion de sensations quand il enleva ma culotte en dentelle et entrai un doigt en moi. Je me mouvais contre sa main, et commençais à le supplier de me prendre.

Il s'arrêta subitement, et j'en profitais pour m'amuser avec lui comme il s'amusait avec moi, caressant son sexe tendu par le plaisir, le faisant gémir. A son tour, il me supplia, et je me mis sur lui, m'empalant sur son sexe. Je lui fis l'amour, doucement, alors que Nina Simone chantait à tue-tête. Je me retrouvais soudainement en dessous, et Edward allait plus vite, plus profond, m'arrachant des gémissements.

Birds flying high

_Les oiseaux volent haut._  
You know how I feel

_Vous savez comment je me sens._  
Sun in the sky

_Le soleil dans le ciel._  
You know how I feel

_Tu sais comment je me sens._  
Reeds drifting on by

_Les roseaux flottant au gré du courant_  
You know how I feel  
_Vous savez comment je me sens._

It's a new dawn

_C'est une nouvelle aube._  
It's a new day

_C'est un nouveau jour._  
It's a new life

_C'est une nouvelle vie._  
For me

_Pour moi._  
And I'm feeling good

_Et je me sens bien._

Nina Simone – Feeling Good.

En effet, à ce moment précis, je me sentais bien. J'étais bien avec Edward, j'aspirais de nouveau à la vie, je croyais de nouveau en l'amour et au coup de foudre. Lorsque l'orgasme me foudroya de plein fouet, je ne voulus plus quitter cette sensation électrifiante qui me submergeait de partout. Je le voulais en moi tout le temps, à toute heure. J'étais complètement accro à lui. Ma drogue avait un nom bien spécifique : Edward. Il était ma drogue, mon fantasme, mon tout.

Après une nuit entière à faire l'amour, je m'endormis contre lui, entendant son cœur battre doucement, mais Alice et Emmett ne semblaient pas l'entendre de cette oreille, vu qu'ils nous réveillèrent une heure après que nous nous fûmes endormis.

- Alice. J'ai…

- Eu une courte nuit. Je sais.

- Tu sais ?

- Moi aussi, j'en ai eu une courte. Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais bouger aujourd'hui.

- Laisses-moi déjà dormir, je te tiens au jus. Profite un peu, t'es en vacances aussi. Pis comme ça, tu me raconteras.

- Mais toi aussi tu me raconteras.

- Hm, hm. Allez file te recoucher, t'as l'air morte.

- D'accord. Reposes-toi bien, fit Alice en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

- Hey, mec, c'était bien ? T'as bien épuisé Bella ? Cria Emmett.

- Vas-y, crie plus fort ! Fulminais-je. L'hôtel ne t'a pas assez entendu !

Alice referma la porte en poussant une gueulante contre son frère. Je me rendormis avec Edward, et à mon réveil, le jour était déjà levé depuis bien longtemps. Nous avions dormi pendant cinq heures, et nous n'avions pas bougé de place. Edward caressait ma colonne vertébrale de haut en bas, me faisant frissonner. On passa le début de notre journée au lit à s'embrasser, et on se leva pour aller se balader un peu dans la ville, avant de profiter de la piscine de l'hôtel.

- T'es vraiment obligé de rentrer ? Demandais-je, alors que mes pieds brassaient l'eau claire de la piscine.

- Pas forcément. Tu voudrais que je reste ?

- Je ne te force pas…

- Qui a dit que j'étais forcé ? J'ai envie… Fit-il.

Je souris, et il descendit les marches de la piscine et nagea jusque moi, avant de poser des bras de chaque côté de mes cuisses.

- Viens te baigner, si tu veux.

Edward était quelqu'un de charismatique, magnétique. Ses yeux verts m'hypnotisaient, me passionnaient, me donnaient des papillons dans le ventre, me rendaient muette face à lui. Je le regardais, et mordais ma lèvre inférieure, avant de glisser dans l'eau turquoise de la piscine. Il me rattrapa, et colla son front au mien avant de m'embrasser, ses mains dessinant ma taille assez fine. Le moment était parfait, simple, tendre. Mais visiblement, le sort en avait décidé autrement.

- BOMBE HUMAIIINE ! Cria Emmett.

Mon ami sauta dans l'eau, et nous aspergea par la même occasion. J'entendis Edward grogner, et il soupira.

- On peut jamais être tranquille…

- Faux, la nuit on est tranquilles, soufflais-je.

- Hm, oui…

- Alors les amoureux ? Fit Alice en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la piscine. Comment va ?

- Bien et toi ? Souris-je. Tu ne te baignes pas ?

- Je suis indisposée…

- Oh… Ton amoureux transi n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il travaille, donc je ne le vois que le soir… Ce qui est très dommage. Au fait, on sort en boîte ce soir, ça vous dit de venir ?

On acquiesça, et Alice repartit sur les transats, un verre de cocktail orangé dans les mains. Je regardais Edward et l'embrassa.

- Ça te va de sortir, au moins ? Parce que si tu ne veux pas, on peut refuser… Alice ne nous en voudra pas.

- Je suis d'accord, Bella. Ne t'en fais pas.

Je sortais de l'eau, et laissai Edward avec Emmett, pendant que je partais bronzer avec Alice sur les transats.

- Tu crois qu'Edward et moi ça va marcher ?

- Sérieusement ? Tu n'as pas vu comment il te regarde…

- Comment ça ?

- Il te mange du regard comme s'il n'y avait que toi dans l'hôtel.

Je restais de marbre face aux déclarations d'Alice. Alors c'était vrai. L'amour au premier regard existait. Le vrai amour. L'amour pur, sincère et durable existait. Soudain, des flashs de moi et Jake me revinrent, et je me rappelais de ce qu'était l'amour. Cinq ans que je n'avais pas eu une once de vie amoureuse, à part quelques flirts en boîte et des coups d'un soir.

- Bella ? Ho ho !

- Tu disais ?

- Tu as une robe pour ce soir ?

- Faudrait que je regarde, mais normalement oui.

- On pourrait aller faire une sortie magasins si tu n'en as pas.

- Viens, on va voir ce que j'ai.

- Les gars, on revient, fit Alice à Emmett et Edward.

Alice et moi montâmes ans ma chambre et mon amie fouilla dans mes affaires. Elle faisait des moues à chacune de mes tenues sorties.

- Verdict ? Demandais-je.

- Magasins. Définitivement, magasins. Comment tu peux mettre ça ? Fit-elle en sortant un pull en V en coton tout simple.

- Bah ça tient chaud.

- Pas plus que du cachemire.

- Alice, tu sais que je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer du cachemire ! 75 dollars pour un pull tout doux, c'est légèrement abusé.

- Tu trouves ?

- Carrément.

Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Emmett, avant de se préparer pour aller faire les magasins. J'enfilais un jean slim et une tunique blanche, ma veste en cuir et mes converses puis je rejoignis mon amie dans sa chambre. Elle avait mis une petite robe rose pâle, et des sandales. On partit ensuite dans la rue commerçante, et Alice me dénicha plusieurs tenues hors de prix. Je soupirais et refusai qu'elle me les paie. Je dus faire un choix entre toutes les tenues, et m'en offrait deux. Alice s'acheta plusieurs robes et nous revîmes à l'hôtel, où nous retrouvâmes Emmett et Edward au bar de la piscine.

- Qu'avez-vous acheté ?

- C'est top secret, frérot. Vous verrez ce soir, sourit Alice.

J'allais embrasser Edward et montai avec lui dans ma chambre. Je lui montrai ma tenue pour ce soir, et il me demanda de les essayer.

- Hm tu me donnes envie, habillée comme ça…

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas trop osé ?

- Du tout. J'adore.

- Chouette, fis-je en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue.


End file.
